


Will You Be Sad With Me?

by EtherealSwan



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealSwan/pseuds/EtherealSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is having a rough night when Mark shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be Sad With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whatcha think! :)  
> Enjoy.

His bedroom was messy, trash and clothes strewn about; bed covers flopped over the side of his bed. On the nightstand he kept his phone, two empty bottles of vodka, and a razor blade. All the lights were off, his bedroom only illuminated by the moonlight shining through the small, ajar window. The shear curtains moved like waves, slow and continuous, never ceasing in the autumn breeze. Sean laid there facing the window, arms crossed close to his chest with his knees pulled up. He lost the strength to cry, the will to breathe, the fire in his heart. His eyes were devoid of the wonder and sparkle that once brought happiness to millions. Sean stared blankly into the deep blue abyss in the sky. He no longer could appreciate the beauty of the world. He thought the feeling he had then was worse than death; no excitement, just the dull, black and white world that he saw. Then, he thought of death.

The front door of Sean’s apartment could be heard creaking open. Sean hoped the intruder was violent. “Maybe they’ll kill me so I don’t have to,” Sean thought.

“S-Sean?” Sean heard from the other room. Familiar, but the voice was filled with concern and pain. “Where are you?” the voice called again, this time closer. Sean winced, not wanting anyone to see him in this state, yet he couldn’t will himself to budge for his spot.

His bedroom door slowly squeaked open. Sean didn’t want to look at the man in his room. The concern in Mark’s face twisted into sadness the moment he saw the Irishman curled into such a small, frail looking ball. The crease in Mark’s brow smoothed as shock, gripped his heart and throat. Tears formed as he searched the room, his eyes reached the blade on the nightstand. Mark sobbed as he walked over to it. Sean hated himself even more for making Mark so upset, and Mark in turn hated himself for letting his friend suffer like this. He grabbed the blade, searching for any remnants of blood, and relaxed a bit when he saw none.

“Have you…used this?” Mark turned to Sean, only seeing his back.

Sean thought before he answered. “I wanted ta…but only because I wanted ta see if I still felt physical pain, see if it was worse than what I feel now. I just can’t find the will ta.”  
Mark placed the blade back on the night stand. He sat on the bed, the Irishman still not facing him. He placed a hand on Sean’s shoulder. Sean jolted a bit, unused to the physical touch of another human. It was warm.

“Mark…?” Sean whispered, turning over to face the man beside him.

“Yes?” Mark answer, looking into his friend’s eye with care and concern.

“Will you…just be sad with me? Just for a bit?”

Mark laid down beside Sean, pulling him in close, hugging him tight against his body. “Of course, Sean,” he whispered.

Both men laid like that for a long while, legs entwined and silent. Sean began to sob, finally feeling emotion again, and Mark cried with him, occasionally wiping the tears off of the other’s face. Neither knew how long they were there, and neither cared. Sean was just happy to have someone to hold him, and Mark was happy to be there for his best friend. Eventually, they both fell asleep. Mark made sure Sean fell asleep first, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before nodding off himself. They kept each other warm as the cool breeze chilled the room. 

The Irishman’s room slowly grew brighter as the sun rose, bringing a fresh, earthy smell. Sean’s eyes fluttered open to see Mark had not awakened. He just gazed at his peaceful face, heart filling with love, the kind of love that is irreplaceable. The kind of love that made him feel free and strong; like he could fly as long as Mark was by his side. His gratitude for the sleeping man beside him was endless. Sean leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Mark’s nose, to which he slowly opened his eyes. Brown eyes locked with blue-gray eyes.

“Thank ya Mark, I don’t know what I what’ve done without ya,” Sean said, never breaking eye contact with the other man.

“Any time, Sean. I’m here for you,” Mark answered. Both remained silent for a bit, each exploring the galaxies in each other eyes, then each other’s faces, looking at every feature. They were entranced with each other.

“Mark…” Sean began, snapping both men out of their trances. “I love ya. You mean the world ta me. I love ya like any human bein’ can love another human bein’.”

Before Mark answered, he admired Sean’s accent, suppressing a giggle. “Ya know Sean, since the day I met you, I knew you meant something special to me. I need you, and I want to be alongside you for the rest of our lives, even if it’s just platonic. The question is, what do you feel?”

Sean paused, pondering what he actually felt. “I feel that I would love ta be with you, hand in hand with ya till the end. I would love ta date my best friend.”

They looked at one another. Mark smiled, light filling his eyes and soul. A smile Sean could stare at for days on end and still feel the same rush of joy. Mark leaned in and passionately kissed Sean, leaving each other breathless. Their bodies were still melded together, fitting so comfortably and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't awful, thanks for readin'!  
> Also, sorry it wasn't super long, but it's like 2 am and stuff.
> 
> Have any prompts for me? Try me, I'm always lookin' for ideas :)


End file.
